


Another move, another story

by pretentiousasshole



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Carver being a lil shit, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentiousasshole/pseuds/pretentiousasshole
Summary: All his friends are still asleep, probably. They won’t discover his absence until morning when they usually come by to play. Now he doubts if he’ll ever see any of them again. He misses them dearly already and adds them on to his mental list of friends he’ll never meet again because of all this… moving.Not that Garrett would care anyways.





	

The town fades away into the distance as Carver looks back on it from the wagon’s end. All his friends are still asleep, probably. They won’t discover his absence until morning when they usually come by to play. Now he doubts if he’ll ever see any of them again. Marcus, Zeke, Andy… He misses them dearly already and adds them on to his mental list of friends he’ll never meet again because of all this… moving.

Not that Garrett would care anyways.

A rude snore interrupts him and he turns to find Garrett snuggled up to Bethany, knocked out. He huffs and his brows furrow. Not that Garrett would care that he is leaving his friends behind because of his… antics. He is sure Father favors him as well. It isn’t fair.

Carver dozes a bit when the wagon stops but wakes up when it starts moving again. Mother and Father are up front, leaving the rest of them cooped up in the back with whatever they managed to fling in there, which was not much. But looking at all their old things from their old house makes Carver sad so he looks out from the wagon instead. He liked their old house and he still likes it. 

Garrett and Bethany stir in their sleep but do not wake.

The next morning is bright and crisp. They are holed up in a small inn near the edge of a village while Father bargains for directions and Mother buys food. That leaves the three of them cramped in their small room, waiting anxiously for their parents to return. 

As the minutes pass, Garrett takes to spinning magic around his fingers like string. Carver snaps.

“What’re you doing?” he growls, standing from his corner and confronts his older brother who is lying lazily on the bed. “You could burn the whole place down!”

“This isn’t even fire magic!” Garrett defends but Carver is staunch.

“Stop it!” Bethany perks up from her chair, eyebrows furrowed and eyes watering, the way she does whenever they fight.

“Bethany-” Garrett begins but Carver cuts him off.

“Don’t you get involved in this!” Carver yells. Tears overwhelm his sister’s eyes and he feels a pang in his gut. He’ll regret this later. But for now…

“I’m not doing anything dangerous! I know when to stop!” Garrett snarls, finally standing up. He is only two years older than him, but Garrett towers over Carver like a giant. 

“Oh yeah?” Carver spits. “Well then why did we have to leave Hamming Village?”

Garrett’s mouth scrunches up and he looks away, but only for a second. Carver relishes that second. “That wasn’t me. Templars caught up to us again.”

“Isn’t that always what it is?” Carver looks him squarely in the eye and fury overtakes him. “Templars this, Templars that… I had to leave all my friends behind! I had a life there! But you don’t care, do you? Maybe you deserve to get taken by Templars!”

The words rush out of his mouth before he can stop them.

Garrett crumbles in front of him and runs out of the room before either of them can stop him. Carver stares, dumbfounded until a powerful hit to the jaw sends him flying to the floor.

“How could you?” Bethany sobs. “How could you do that?”

“Bethany… I didn’t mean to yell at you earlier… I’m sorry…”

“No! Not that! Why did you say such a terrible thing to Garrett?” Her voice cracks on Garrett’s name and suddenly all that rage inside of him is replaced by shame and a pain that radiates from his jaw. “You’re so stupid! Don’t you notice anything? Don’t you remember anything that Father tells us?”

“I’m not-”

“Yes, yes you are! You’re the only one who gets to go into town, Carver! You’re the only one father allows to leave freely! You’re the only one of us even allowed to have friends!” She turns away from him, as if his appearance burns her. “You don’t even know what it’s like.”

“Bethany…”

“Just… don’t, Carver.”

She lies down on the bed and hides beneath the covers. There will be no more talking to Bethany tonight.

Stupid. Stupid! How could he be this stupid, saying those things to Garrett? He never meant that when he said it! So why did he have to say it? He paces until a crazy thought hits his head like a rock. He needs to find Garrett. He needs to go outside and find Garrett.

“Bethany, I’m going down to check the horses,” he lies. Bethany doesn’t respond.

Carver feels the small knife strapped to his belt weighing him down. He isn’t sure if he’s still scared of the dark. He takes a deep breath and then runs out the door. Halfway down the stairs into the tavern, he bumps into someone so forcefully it knocks the breath out of him. 

It’s his father.

“Carver!” his father says. It is him and his mother and, thankfully, Garrett. He is wrapped in a blanket and his face is red from crying and the cold, but he is no worse for wear. “Where are you going?”

“I-I-” Carver stammers and his father sighs, massaging his temples. “I-I’m sorry.”

“We’ll talk about this in the morning, boys,” his mother warns and Carver bows his head. “Both of you are in big trouble. Disobeying your parents and running off into the night! You could have gotten lost… or worse!”

They’re escorted back to the room like convicts and tucked into bed with Bethany. Garrett is still as their parents kiss them goodnight and go down to the tavern to talk.

“Garrett?” Carver asks into the emptiness.

It takes him almost a minute, but Garret responds. “What?”

“I… I’m sorry,” he blurts out. “I didn’t mean those things I said. It was cruel. I was being a jerk. You’ll forgive me, won’t you?”

Garrett sighs, thinking it over. “Maybe. You’ll still owe me, though.”

“For what?” 

“I beat you at Wicked Grace, remember?”

“Not fair! You cheated!”

“Nah, you just suck at Wicked Grace.”

“Both of you are idiots,” Bethany mumbles.

They all sleep quite soundly after that.


End file.
